I am Worried, Idiot
by Lady Kuroneko 051
Summary: When a certain Inspecctor's daughter fainted, one magician cannot help but having his poker face peeled off forcefully. Kaito x Aoko, KaiAo. Rated T just to be safe. Oneshot.


**I'm Worried, Idiot.**

Summary: When a certain's inspector daughter fainted, one magician cannot help but having his poker face peeled off forcefully.

_Italic words are inner thoughts._

* * *

><p>Nakamori Aoko was as healthy and energetic as a horse. Always.<p>

No matter what day it is, how many exams or homework they have to submit that day or whatever intensive sport session the PE teacher threw at students, she will still have the energy to chase Kuroba Kaito around, cook him dinner and even stay up late to wait for either Nakamori-keibu to come home or doing homework. The girl has also never been absent for class. In fact, the young man could not recall when the last time he ever saw her sick.

Anyway like what people say, idiots cannot get sick right?

Until that day.

It was a windy day in autumn, with brown and golden leaves scattering everywhere. Students have changed for their winter uniform which effectively shielded them from cold for now. That day, they are going to have a relay race as their PE program.

As per usual, the young magician finished changing with extraordinary speed and immediately went to locker room. His expression turned into lecherous grin uncalled for his thief counterpart once the blue eyes feasted upon all the beatiful curves of his female classmates. It was total bliss until he overheard the talk.

"Ne, Aoko, are you sure about this? We can tell Sensei if you are not feeling well." Keiko's voice were filled with concern.

Kaito's expression immediately returned to his Poker Face. He tried to get a better look at his childhood friend, which unfortunately was blocked by other students. Now that he thought of it, today she didn't react at all when he was reading news out loud about KID's recent heist.

"Nah, it's nothing. It's just normal period cramp because I don't sleep enough. Besides, today exercise will go towards our marks. It will be awkward to take supplementary test alone."

"But..." The pig tailed girl was quickly interjected by a cheerful and reassuring voice.

"Don't worry. I will go after PE session if it still hurts, okay?"

_Period cramp?_ The young thief thought to himself. Of course there is no way he knows how it feels, but it sounds quite bad. It doesn't help either that he had stored his handphone in the changing locker.

He swiftly retreated as the girls exited changing room, pulling Aoko aside as she trailed behind the girls. The messy-haired girl almost screamed and whacked his head, until she saw who the hands belonged to.

Her eyes popped out in surprise, "K-Kaito? What are you doing here?"

"What else?" He grinned suggestively. At the same time, he was actually taking a good look on her face. She did look slightly pale, but other than that she seemed pretty normal.

Aoko, not noticing his observation, immediately had her fist on her side while her face was red with anger and embarrassment.

"Did you peek on us again just now?! Per-Ouch!", she gritted her teeth. Kaito's grin immediately disappeared and his hands instinctively reached out for her.

"Are you okay?"

"It's just stomachache. Don't worry, it will pass."

But he knew that look in her eyes.

"Don't try to act tough when you are not." He racked his brain for any idea of what may happen, but again he doesn't know what a period cramp is, "You will slow down your team like this."

Which stupidly, he added on with:

"Beside, who want to peek on you? You barely have anything on your chest and hips."

Which as expected, earned the mighty punch of Nakamori Aoko.

"Aoko will NOT, Bakaito. And sorry for having such a FLAT chest and unshapely hips unlike your fan girls.", with this she stormed away in anger.

"Oi, Aoko." He sighed, "I'm such an idiot."

* * *

><p>Afterwards, the teacher divided the students into six mix group of male and female. Aoko and Kaito were chosen to be the last runner by their respective group, as they are arguably the fastest runner in their class.<p>

While he kept the straight face, the young man was actually keeping an eye for his stubborn friend. How was she okay when sweat was forming on her forehead when they had barely done anything? Her eyes seemed unfocused too.

"Okay everyone, on your mark. Get set... GO!"

Everybody darted upon hearing the whistle blown. The sounds of her classmates cheering for their teammates seemed to be muted in Aoko's mind. Her cramp was getting worse, and she felt cold sweat were trickling down her face. It is getting harder to actually stand.

"You_ can do it, Aoko", _she thought to herself. But it is easier said than done. "_Show that Bakaito how he is wrong."_

It pained him to watch her trying to act like everything is fine. And to the pair of childhood friend, it seems that the baton is taking forever to reach them. Kaito was fully aware by observing her that this race better end soon, or something bad will happen.

As the runners in each team almost reached them, her complexion was so much paler than before and taking turn for the worse.

Once he held a grip of the baton, he dashed with speed that he normally used to outrun the police and foreign detectives. Aoko, while still being quite fast, was quite far behind him.

He turned to look at her and sighed.

_Baka, don't run so fast if you are in pain..._

He smoothly slowed down, giving the appearance as if she was catching up to him.

"Whoa, you are fast Ahoko!" He put a panic expression at his face. The girl grinned proudly at this.

"Aoko told you so!"

Their classmates clapped and shouted their support to the remaining runners. Some even had put their bets on who would cross finish line first. Cheer erupted in the field as Aoko and Kaito finished in equal position as first place.

"Awesome as usual, Kaito-kun!" His teammates surrounded and congratulated him. Of course his pride totally swelled from the praise, and he was laughing proudly.

But that is until he heard the voice thick with worry from Keiko.

"Aoko? Can you stand?"

Keiko and Kaoru had slung her arms over their shoulder. She let out a sharp wince as another sharp pain throbbed in her abdomen. Her blue eyes blinked several times, as her vision somehow getting narrower.

"Hey, Aoko..."

It was then that the body cannot take it anymore.

"AOKO!"

And the only thing she could remember was two strong arms supporting her, before everything turned completely dark.

* * *

><p>The first thing she realised were the ceiling fan, together with the chemical smell of the school's clinic. Her body felt sticky from sweat and it didn't take long to notice that the bed sheet also contributed to the sensation.<p>

"Aoko! Thank goodness."

"K-Keiko?" She startled, seeing much relief on her best friend's face, "What happened? I was in the field then..."

"You fainted right after you crossed the finish line. Seriously you give us a good scare."

"I-I see." Her fingers grasped the blanket, slightly embarassed at the fact, "I made everyone worried, wasn't I?"

"You should have seen Kaito-Kun though." Keiko chuckled lightly at her friend, "He was worried sick about you."

"He is?"

"And you know he..." She continued in a whisper.

Now even tomato was pale compared to Aoko's face.

Keiko softly elbowed her, "I have always told you right, Kaito is.."

"I am what?" The said young man slid the door and walked inside, "What are you girls talking about?"

"It's nothing." Keiko said, earning a 'keh' from Kaito, "Anyway I have to go back first, bye Aoko! Oh, and I put your bag there near your bedside table."

"Bye. Thanks, Keiko." She waved back. Now it is only both of them, and she found it very hard to look at him in the eyes. Especially not with what Keiko has told her. The unruly-haired boy however, doesn't seem to notice this and pull a seat to her bedside.

"Geez Ahoko, next time you make sure you listen to me. Serves you right for being stubborn."

"Gomene." She smiled, and Kaito was taken back by the calm reaction, "Yup I will, no worries."

"Wow, do you get personality change or something?", Nonchalantly he brushed her fringe aside and pressed his forehead to hers, causing the messy haired girl to fluster, "Yup, your temperature seems fine. You know just now you are cold like ice cream?"

"Ice cream?"

"Yup. Do you have any change of clothes? You will catch a cold if you wear that sweaty clothes to home."

"Well, I'll change back to my uniform then." She said, drawing the curtain, "You, out. And if you dare to peek, you will be the one lying in the infirmary."

"Geez, so violent." He complained while his steps took him outside the infirmary. Few minutes later, she walked outside in her winter uniform, "Let's go?"

"Yeah."

By the time they are out, the school were already empty. Sunset illuminates the path they walked with bright orange, hiding the faint blush on her cheek. Thankfully there is a fair distance between them, otherwise he may heard how fast her heart actually beat now.

"Ne, Kaito?"

"Yep?"

"Thank you for helping Aoko. You have always been there, when we had ski trip, when solving the ghost mystery, when diving, and now this. Aoko has always got into trouble and made you worried."

Pink color started to form on his cheek now. Thankfully now it was hidden by the color of the sunset. He lightly scratched his cheek.

"Silly girl. We have been friends since what, first grade of elementary school? Besides, Nakamori-Keibu will hunt me down if I let something happen to you, not to mention an earful which I will receive from my mother."

"Y-you are right.." She immediately felt dejected. _So Kaito only did it as a friend after all_. _Like a good friend.._

_But then why did he do that to me?_

It's now or never.

"Then why did you kiss Aoko's forehead?"

That question seemed to work its magic. Not only he was stopped in his track, but his cool expression was totally wiped out. Red color erupted from his cheek, while his lips trembled.

This was definitely not how he wanted Aoko to find out.

"I-Uh, I..."

_You idiot, you are still Kaito Kid. You cannot tell her. Keep your Poker face, damn it!_

It didn't help him that hopeful look was evident from her deep blue eyes. If he lied, the young man may really destroy his chance forever. Hell, he might not even see sunrise tomorrow as Nakamori-keibu will chase him with shotgun for breaking her heart.

_What should I do? What should_-

Kaito was still pondering for options as he felt something soft and warm on his cheek. His eyes widened in disbelief while his body was stiff from shock. It lasted for meager seconds, but it was the happiest moment of his life.

The messy-haired girl threw a shy smile once her lips broke contact, before dashing for home in full speed. Still frozen in place, his hand automatically raised to his cheek where the feeling still lingered. And for once, the young magician formed a silly grin on his face.

He was not going to wash his face anytime soon.

* * *

><p>Kaito watched in shock as he saw Aoko lose consciousness. For the first time he couldn't think straight and he couldn't care less whether he had his poker face on. The only thing which registered in his mind was her.<p>

"AOKO!"

If it's not for him sprinting, her face would have met the ground. The girl was covered in cold sweat and her lips were almost white. He squatted and circled her waist with his left arm, using his knee as additional support for her body. All the classmates immediately circled around them.

"Aoko, hey. Aoko! Wake up!" Her body was cold upon his touch, and it added to his panic. He fixed her position so that he can carry the girl in his arms, "Sensei, I will bring Nakamori-san to infirmary. Please excuse me."

"Y-yes please." The older man stunned, unable to say anything as his student bolted away. Keiko followed suit while the rest of his class murmured on what just happened.

Once he laid her down on infirmary bed, Keiko calmly explained what happened to the nurse. It took three tries to assure Kaito that this occurence is normal, especially if the girl lack rest or got too stressed. She said that she will wake the inspector's daughter up to take a medicine and some warm fluids, but most importantly she need to sleep. With this, the nurse asked them to go back to their class.

But he couldn't concentrate at all.

During the time of his last class, Kaito peeked through to ensure the nurse does not see him coming. Thankfully she was not in so he can just walked to Aoko's ward. The young man sat on her bedside, pondering for a while before putting a hand on her cheek. It is much warmer.

"You idiot, being all competitive.." He sighed as he looked at her peaceful face. His thumb gently caressed her cheeks, "Scaring the shit out of me. I'm damn worried you know."

His blue eyes tenderly fixated upon the girl, and he murmured softly,

"Get well soon." _My blue sapphire..._

Looking around to ensure nobody was around, his cheeks were flushed once he kissed her on the forehead. He wondered how Kuroba Toichi maintain a cool act when he kissed his mother on the lips on their first meeting. Perhaps that is to come with age?

Unknown to the budding magician, a certain pig-tailed girl put on a mischievous smile outside the infirmary. She was grateful that her phone does not make any sound when she snapped a picture or taking a video.

"Aoko owe me special access for KID's heist after this."

* * *

><p>Hi all, it has been long time since I have written so I am sorry for the mistakes and errors. Plus it is actually my exam week so I don't really have time to do some proofreading. But if I don't write it, it prevent me from concentrating in my studies cause it kept running in my head.<p>

I fell in love with this couple again once I found about its newest chapter and especially after watching the specials! They are just adorable as fuck. This scenario is actually my own experience at school, but too bad I don't have such a cool childhood friend like Kaito xD

Rate and review please if you enjoy the work! Thank you for reading.


End file.
